our birthday
by popcaga
Summary: Kira dan Cagalli berulang tahun sehingga mereka ingin merayakan hal itu berdua. i am suck at summary late post but wanna RNR?


Our Birthday

Kira POV

Sekarang adalah tanggal 18 Mei. Ulang tahunku dan saudara kembar ku. Cagalli Yula Atha. Kami terpisah sangat lama yaitu 16 tahun. Kenyataan pahit yang kami miliki. Sebelumnya aku sangat menyukainya. Menyukai dalam konteks laki-laki dan perempuan. Lelaki mana yang tak akan jatuh hati jika dia memiliki hati yang hangat, senyum ceria, mata yang indah. Sifatnya sangat unik. Dia kuat, tangguh dan tidak cengeng. Keinginannya adalah melindungi semua orang. Rakyatnya, sahabatnya, dan aku. Aku bahkan ingin Sesekali menculik err... perbaiki menculiknya untuk yang kedua kali supaya dia bisa tidur, makan dan bermain sedikit tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Tapi dia harus tetap memikirkanku. Aku harus selalu ada dipikirannya.

Sahabatku mencintai kembaranku. Namanya Athrun Zala. Sesungguhnya aku tidak rela. Ya... Tidak rela bagaimana mungkin aku merelakannya sesuatu yang berharga menjadi milik orang lain?. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa... Tidak... Tidak... Athrun melihat kembaranku sebagai wanita istimewa... Sama sepertiku. Dia mencintainya sampai gila. Ketika berpisah dengan Cagalli, Athrun tampak sangat kurus. Mungkin dia Benar-benar tersiksa jika tak melihat kembaranku. Yah aku sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku sudah mengenakan baju terbaikku. Ini adalah baju yang dibelikan Cagalli di ulang tahun kami yang ketujuh belas. Setelan kemeja jeans dan celana jeans yang membuat dada bidangku yang katanya para gadis 'seksi' (popcaga juga mengakui hal itu). Kami akan makan malam berdua. Hanya aku dan dia. Ingat hanya aku dan dia. Tanpa Athrun dan Lacus. Kusisir sedikit rambutku supaya makin terlihat ganteng.

Cagalli POV

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku dan Kembaranku Kira Yamato. Dia adalah lelaki yang berhati lembut dan sangat penyayang. Lelaki yabg terus melindungku selama ini. Fia adalah lelaki pertama yang akan menghajar siapapun yang membuatku menangis. Pelukannya adalah yang paling nyaman di dunia. SangAt menenangkan dan sangat hangat. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Sebelumnya aku mencintainya. Ya... Benar mencintainya. Tak ada seorang gadis pun yang tak jatuh hati padanya. Dia adalah orang yang baik, penyayang, kuat meski terkadang cengeng tapi dia sangat lembut. Dari fisik. Ayolah... Dia tampan dan punya senyuman maut serta mata malaikat. Gadis bodoh yang tidak menyukai kembaranku.

Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam dengannya. Di restoran kesukaan kami yang menyediakan kebab lengkap dengan saus cabe dan mayonaise seperti kencan pertama kali kami di gurun. Aku mengenakan dress hijau kesukaanya. Dress yang diberikan Almarhum Ayesha saat kami bertemu dengan Tiger Dessert dulu. Aku memandang diri dicermin. Menatap lekat riasan minimalis ku. Manna berhasil mendandaniku dengan sempurna. aku yakin Kira akan menyukainya.

Normal POV

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini" kata Kira

"Kau tampan seperti biasanya."

Kira dan Cagalli memandang satu sama lain. Memandang dengan senyuman hangat yang dia miliki. Mereka meniup kue ulang tahun bersamaan. Lalu saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun Cagalli."

"Selamat ulang tahun Kira."

Alunan musik mengalun merdu dan indah. Kira tersenyum dan mengajak Cagalli berdansa. Dengan sambutan senyum hangat Cagalli. Mereka berdansa dengan mesra. Seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Malam ini hanya ada kita Kira.. "

"Ya... Hanya ada kita... Cagalli... "

Mereka berdua Saling tersenyum memandang satu sama lain. Dan dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata emerald tengah mengawasi mereka berdua deNgan menggunakan teropong. Tak lain dia adalah Athrun Zala. Dia merasa kesal sekali melihat mereka berdua

"Dasar sister komplek sialan. Demi ulang tahun yang ingin dirayakan oleh mereka berdua saja, siscom itu sengaja menculik CagalLi. Keterlaluan "

Athrun menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba mengerti mereka. Setelah berfikir panjang akhirnya Athrun menarik suatu kesimpulan.

"Ah... Tak apalah. Saudara kan tidak boleh menikah. Cagalli akan tetap jadi milikku. Tinggal memikirkan cara untuk menang dari si siscom itu"

FIN

Yeyeye one shot buat ulang tahun mereka.

Cyaaz terima kasih untuk updetanmu. Fic ini kubuat saat lenggang di RS. Yang lainnya nunggu saya balik ke kos ya.

Love you minna


End file.
